Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp.
Related Art
As a lamp, for example, there is known a lamp which includes a light source and a projection lens for transmitting light emitted from the light source to project the light to a desired place. As an example of this lamp, a vehicle lamp can be included, for example.
In the following Patent Document 1, a technique relating to a vehicle headlamp which is a type of a vehicle lamp is disclosed. The vehicle headlamp disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a lens holder, a projection lens fixed to the lens holder, a reflector, and a light source or the like. Light from the light source is reflected in the reflector and projected to the projection lens. In this vehicle headlamp, a light emitting diode (LED) is used as the light source. When the light emitting diode is used as the light source, the amount of heat generated therefrom is reduced, as compared with a related-art light source such as a halogen lamp or a discharge lamp. As a result, the lens holder or the projection lens can be made of resin.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-146463
When the lens holder and the projection lens are made of resin as described above, reduction in weight and manufacturing cost of the lamp is achieved.